Go The F To Sleep
by illocust
Summary: You'd think that Keith would be the worst half of the couple to be sick. You'd be very wrong. Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith Verse


_**dexjiothedarkone Asked: If you're still taking prompts for your alpha/alpha verse how about how about how each helps the other from overworking themselves or if you prefer cuddle times on the common too couch**_

"Keith, where are my pants?" Shiro asks, turning from the drawers he's been rifling through to give a hard look at his mate. His attempt at intimidation is a bit ruined by the coughing fit he has two seconds later.

Keith raises an unimpressed eyebrow from where he is still laying on their bed, propped up on one elbow, "Why? Last I checked, people on bed rest don't require such articles of clothing." He says, smiling smugly.

"Food?" Shiro points out, he's fairly certain they want him to eat while recovering, "I think everyone would appreciate me not walking down to the kitchen in nothing but my boxers," and maybe afterward he could read the latest reports on Galra activity on the bridge. That didn't take a lot of energy, so it shouldn't count against Coran's suggestion.

Keith sits up and crosses his legs, "Hunk's agreed to bring our meals to the room until you're better. If you want a snack before then, I can go fetch you something." Keith says, then pats the spot in front of him, "Now come lay back down. You're not allowed to work today, so just accept that you're going to spend the rest of the day in bed."

Shiro gives one more cursory glance to his clothes, then shuts the drawer and heads back over to Keith. "See, is this so bad?" Keith asks, as Shiro stretches out beside him. The bed feels heavenly on the aches that have refused to go away since he came down with whatever this is, "You always want to cuddle, now you've got an excuse to do nothing but. Enjoy it." Keith says, laying down half on top of him. Legs intertwining with his own and head on Shiro's chest. Shiro lifts his hands so he can rest them on the smaller alpha's waist.

This is nice. Even if his nose is too clogged to be able to smell his mate's scent. Time spent with Keith pressed up against him is always enjoyable. He guesses he could relax for a little bit, but at the same time, "The Galra aren't going to take a break just because I've got a cold. I really need to know where the bottom half of my paladin suit is."

Keith sighs, scooching around so he can prop his chin on Shiro's chest and look up at him, "I didn't hide it far away. If we come under attack, I'll give it back. In the mean time, you need to sleep babe, you'll only slow down your recovery if you keep trying to work through it." Keith says, wiggling an arm free to pet Shiro's hair.

Shiro doesn't really like the idea of having to depend on someone else, even Keith, for his battle readiness, but he knows arguing won't actually get him anywhere. When Keith thinks he's doing something for Shiro's own good, there are brick walls that are more likely to back down. Plus trying to growl with his nose stuffed up would just get him laughed at. "Fine," He says. He'll just lay here. Abandoning his duties because he's got a sniffle. Unless-

"I also hid your tablet, so don't even bother," Keith reads his mind.

"Reading reports in bed hardly counts as strenuous," Shiro complains. Really, he's sick not an invalid.

"No. You need real rest. Not stressing yourself out while in a prone position." Keith says, resettling on Shiro's chest. Then after a few seconds thought, "Look, how about this. If you close your eyes and take a nap for at least an hour, I'll give you back your tablet." Keith bargains.

Shiro thinks as a grown man he shouldn't have to strike deals for his own possessions, but it's probably the best offer he's going to get. "I'm holding you to this," He warns. If Keith tries to renig, he's going to go do his work on the bridge, pants or no pants. The rest of the Castle will cave from embarrassment before he does.

"That's fine, if you'll actually do it." Keith agrees.

Shiro stares up at the ceiling, and tries to let himself drift. It's easier said than done. He really is tired, but his brain won't shut off. He relaxes gets this close to sleep, then a thought about the training exercises he needs to run the paladins through will intrude, or maybe what Lotor's newest plan will be, or even how to bring more allies into the fold. This would be so much easier if he could just go deal with the problems instead of being forced to lay here and think about them.

Keith seems to be having no such problems. Breath evening out and muscles relaxing, like he doesn't have a care in the world. It's sweet, except, "You know you're going to catch this from me, if you stay like this."

Keith lets out a little puppy growl of frustration, "You won't stay in bed, if I'm not in it with you," He grumbles. Shiro likes to think he's not that bad, "Besides, if I get sick, then you can wrap me up in all the blankets, and coo about how cute I am. It's practically your favorite hobby. Now go to sleep."

"Fine, when you're all sick and miserable don't say I didn't warn you." Shiro huffs.

Keith sits up from his little warm spot, placing his forearms on either side of Shiro's head so he can hover over him, growling and baring his teeth, "I swear to god Shirogane. If you don't go to sleep, I'm going to drug you."

Shiro boops his nose.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **I am definitely still taking prompts for this verse. I hope you enjoy this one. I've been wanting an excuse to write out something similar for a while.**_

 _ **Shiro is the worst patient ever.**_


End file.
